Not A Kiss
by Drosselmeyer's Ancestor
Summary: CPR, Yuki thinks. It was just CPR. Natsuyuki.


Drowning, drowning, drowning. Yuki closes his eyes as the water surrounds him, unable to struggle any longer.

The feeling is so similar, real water versus the flood in his head.

- . - . - . - . -

_Something...Soft?_

Yuki stirs, eyes blurry and crusted from sea salt. A pressure is on his chest, and another at his mouth, and he breathes with it, until he realizes he can't breathe.

He sits up and coughs, water and spit hitting the hard concrete of the pier.

"Yuki! Are you alright?"

He licks his lips unconsciously, the salt taste is overwhelming. "Y-yeah...I think so."

"Good." Natsuki says, he's rather close, and his mouth is sort of red, and he's wet, and something is clicking in Yuki's mind. He can't quite place what-

-Until a second later.

_I was drowning, so then Natsuki must have saved me...Wait, did he give me CPR?_

"Natsuki, did you-?"

"Yeah, I had to give you CPR since you weren't breathing when we got you out of the water." He shrugs. "I was nearby, Haru yelled for me to help."

"Ah. I'm sorry..." Yuki murmurs.

"Just try not to fall in again, okay?" Natsuki replies, the edge of his tongue catching a stray water drop.

Yuki tries not to notice.

Later, on the way home, Haru asks, "Yuki, do kisses save lives?" and Yuki doesn't answer, instead shouting, "THAT WASN'T A KISS!"

- . - . - . - . -

Two days have passed, and Yuki is beginning to think that drowning did something to his head, because he can't stop thinking about it. Can't stop thinking about the soft press of Natsuki's lips during that kiss-

_-CPR! It was CPR!_ He thinks, panics. He drops his lure in the process, Natsuki picks it up and hands it back to him.

"Don't drop your lure so easily, it could fall into the water the next time." He says, except all that Yuki can notice is his mouth. The soft curve and the slight dryness and how good it would be if he could feel it on his own-

"Right. Thanks." He grabs the lure and turns, face red. "I'll try to remember."

He misses the look Natsuki gives him.

- . - . - . - . -

_This has got to stop._ Yuki thinks, lying in his bed. Half a week, four days, and he still hasn't managed to get over it. If anything, it's gotten worse, watching Natsuki tie the fishing line, mouth and tongue running over the clear string, open just a bit so that his lips seem-

-Yuki groans._ What am I going to do?_

The door opens, Yuki turns in surprise to find Haru there, cheerfully pulling on a testy looking Natsuki.

"Yuki~ Natsuki kissed you and you were saved, right?"

Yuki can't even begin to say, 'It wasn't a kiss-', because Natsuki is staring directly at him and his mouth is set and Haru's words are beginning to fade into the background.

"...So I thought I should bring him here to help you again!" And Yuki gives Haru a horrified look. Bring him here while he's is like this?

"Haru- It was CP-" He begins, but with a quick pull and push Haru is out of the room and Natsuki is in it, startled by the sudden jerk. Haru laughs from the outside.

"Natsuki, save Yuki again!" He chimes before the sound of footsteps go down the hall.

Yuki looks down, head spiraling. What strange things did Haru say to Natsuki? He couldn't have known about Yuki's thoughts, could he?

Immersed in these thoughts, he misses Natsuki walking towards him until he sits on the bed, right next to Yuki, and says, "Sorry."

"F-F-For what?" Yuki jumps, skitters in his motion, hands tightening on his blanket.

"The," He seems to struggle with his words for a moment, "Kiss. That. I was concerned, and the first method wasn't working, so I kind of panicked and started doing CPR. Maybe I should've tried the first way for longer." He licks his lips, then bites the upper one for a moment. "So I'm sorry."

Yuki is not breathing, can't breathe with every syllable that passes through his ears, because_ his mouth, his mouth his mouth his mouth._ But the words, 'I'm sorry' don't feel quite right to hear, something stirs in him guiltily, and so Yuki blurts out his thoughts, trying to dispel the wrong sound.

"It's not your fault! I couldn't stop thinking about it, and it made me think strange things- It's really just my fault, I'm sorry." The words tumble out, and Natsuki's eyes widen. Yuki panics again. "Oh god I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

He's drowning all over again, anxiety setting into him, but he's shocked out of it when he's pushed onto his bed, hands on both sides of his head, Natsuki staring at him.

"Ah-"

All thought is cut off when the press of those lips are on his. A little pressure, a little flick of something wet before Natsuki pulls back, eyes low.

Yuki stares.

"That kind of strange thing, right?" Natsuki says, asks, and something in his voice seems a tad desperate. Yuki nods.

"...Yeah..."

Natsuki nervously flicks the edge of his mouth with his tongue. "Oh. Good."

He presses his lips onto Yuki's again, rougher, and Yuki doesn't know how to kiss, but he tries, pressing back. His hands get tangled up Natsuki's shirt along the way.

They part, catching a breath. Natsuki bites his lip, and it seems like he's thinking, and Yuki just waits, because he doesn't know where to go from here.

There's a third kiss, but it's different. It's different because Natsuki asks him to open his mouth and he complies and then there's a sensation in his mouth that goes down his spine into his stomach, and his tongue-

"Mmnn..."

Natsuki pulls back, tongue licking the edge of Yuki's upper lip in the process. He's pink in the face, breath a little shallow.

Yuki thinks he's probably the same.

[[De-anoning from the kinkmeme  
dang this is the first time I've ever written so much stuff for a kink meme]]


End file.
